


High-Five

by flickawhip



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little light fluff.No real movie spoilers.





	

The first time that Jillian Holtzmann attempted to high-five Rebecca Gorin she had been met with a confused frown. The second time Holtzmann had been a little more ready for the confusion and guided Rebecca through it... By the time she left her schooling, her extensive schooling, she had successfully learnt a lot from Rebecca Gorin, she had also taught Rebecca Gorin how to high five. 

The time had passed slowly after, until Holtzmann had found Abby. Abby had encouraged her to re-connect with Rebecca, and the two of them had, slowly, begun to bring Rebecca into their little circle. 

Rebecca had stayed aloof, except when she was interacting with Holtzmann, the high five making it clear that somehow, and nobody really knew how, Holtzmann had successfully wooed the woman.


End file.
